


Learning to Write

by clockwork_spider



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Character Study, Gen, bittersweet fluff, kids!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockwork_spider/pseuds/clockwork_spider
Summary: Soowon was the one who taught Minsu how to write.





	Learning to Write

Minsu did not like king Soowon. 

But he remembered a time, an earlier, more innocent time, where the young lord would smile, and the whole world would spin around. 

* * *

The young lord had beautiful calligraphy, or so Minsu would presume. Not that he knew for certain, as he only knew enough characters to read what he needed to, characters for rice, for wine, apothecary labels. Still, there was grace in the way Soowon’s brush glides across the paper, strength in the strokes, and gentleness in the curves. And to Minsu, that was beautiful. As was the ability to create meaning on a piece of paper. 

“Are you interested in the history of Kouka?” the young lord asked, lifting his brush off the paper. 

Having been caught staring, Minsu ducked his head with embarrassment. 

“I… cannot read or write very well, Lord Soowon,” he answered, “I just thought that Lord Soowon has beautiful calligraphy.”

“I can teach you, then!” Lord Soowon smiled brightly.

“I… that wouldn’t be appropriate…” Minsu said, a bit hesitant. After all, he was but Lady Yonghi’s attendant’s son. 

“I’m learning too, it’d help me practice. I’ll tell Auntie Chimin that you’re helping me with my studies. I’m sure she’d approve,” it was difficult to deny Soowon when he got a plan, and Minsu couldn’t help but feel excited about the prospect of learning alongside the young lord. 

“Ah… Of course, this is an invitation, not a request,” the young lord said, ever cautious, “only if you’re interested, of course.” 

It was a nice thought. Lord Soowon always asks. It was something that sets the young lord apart. Minsu saw no reason to refuse. 

“I’d like that.” 

* * *

“Wow, your calligraphy has improved so much!” There was genuine awe in the young lord’s voice. Minsu could feel his own heart swell with pride, just a little.

“It’s beautiful…” Lord Soowon traced his fingers along the trail of characters. 

“Thank you, I’ve been practicing like how you taught me,” Minsu accepted the compliment humbly. There was no reason for the young lord to flatter him. Lord Soowon has always been the genuine kind. 

“Keep this up, and you’ll be good enough to serve as an attendant for his majesty,” the young lord teased brightly.

* * *

At some point, the prophecy came true. 

Things lord Soowon have said, Minsu observed, almost always came true. 

There was a point, Minsu remembered, when he didn’t find it frightening… or loathsome. 

* * *

“It’s a message from Princess Yona,” the king said, his voice cold, unaffected. 

“Princess Yona… she…” The princess… Minsu was told that she and general Hak were dead. He was one of the few who knew what really transgressed that night, one of the few who was responsible. 

“Yes, Minsu,” the king didn’t look at him, he rarely does anymore, “she’s alive.” 

“How’s your writing?”

So shocked was Minsu from the news that he almost missed his majesty’s question. 

“I’d like you to transcribe and deliver a message for me,” the king said, “your writing is better than mine.” 

“Besides, you’d like to see Princess Yona again, don’t you?” 

* * *

Sometimes Minsu remembers the warm summer days, where the young lord sat beside him, shoulder to shoulder. 

“Wow Minsu,” he said, smile bright as the sun as he looked straight at Minsu, “your writing’s beautiful.” 


End file.
